Between Needing and Wanting
by Spereag.uk
Summary: Warren doesn't really need Andrew, he just wants him around that's all. One Shot. Warren/Andrew. Slash


**Summary:** Warren doesn't really need Andrew, he just wants him around that's all.  
**Warnings:** None really, there may well be one or two grammatical or spelling errors that my computer and I failed to spot, and it is **slash**.  
**Disclaimer:** It would seem quite obvious that I have no actual legal hold over any of the characters or places mentioned. The people or places are not mine. Joss Whedon is God. We all know this.

**Between Needing and Wanting**

Warren is annoyed. Warren is almost always annoyed - it really doesn't take much; the way Jonathan wheezes sometimes, the way some commercial breaks are placed at the most inappropriate times during things he's watching, the general failure of the world to so far recognise his genius. Small things, big things - but just now it's this one thing. Andrew is sleeping.

Warren has been up for hours upon hours of working over schematics and diagrams over the ice-ray machine - and Andrew has been there continually at his shoulder, looking, watching with his incessant chattering and questions and general presence when it was just not needed. But now? Now Warren is finished and could do with a little Andrew special brand of congratulations, that look of admiration and awe when his blue eyes went wide and his mouth did that little smile thing that Warren thinks maybe he shouldn't like just as much as he does. When that boy adores or admires he really doesn't hold back. It's nice.

And Andrew has decided instead of telling Warren just how cool and amazing all this is, he has gone and fallen asleep playing the PlayStation. Again. He just takes the controller out of Andrews hand who moves and murmurs something odd about Dylan Hunt. Warren pauses. He looks so peaceful asleep, Warren crouches down so his face is right next to Andrews, he leans in till his lips just about touch his ear and then whispers his name.

"Aaaaannnnndrew" Blowing lightly and continuing on the 'w'. The reaction is priceless, Andrew seizes up instantly and Warren can tell from the sharp intake of breath that he's about to yell, so he moves back, putting his hand tightly over Andrews mouth. Andrews eyes are amazingly wide with fear. Warren has never known anyone with a more expressive gaze. He takes his hand off and Andrew looks at him with a sleepy glare, it's more endearing than anything even vaugely threatening. Warren pulls him off the sofa by his arms, and frog marches him as he begins to protest about being awake, about been woken up, about being manhandled and he squirms.But Warren knows it doesn't mean much because Andrew isn't really resisting, and when he squirms it's more into Warrens grip than out of it. He lets him go and Andrew rubs at his arms, all sulky and petulant, even though Warren knows it cant have hurt...not that much anyway.

Andrew looks at him balefully "What the hell?!" He looks down at the floor and up again, hands fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt, frowns don't suit him, Warren thinks briefly. Warren sighs and gestures sharply and excitedly towards the table

"Will you look at that?" Andrew moves warily past him, edging to the table and looks down.

"It's that ice thing schematic..." There's a pause, and he looks sullen "You said I wasn't allowed to look at it" He folds his arms and moves his shoulders slightly.

"Yes but it's finished now" Warren says with pride, and the change in Andrews mood is like a light going off and on again, he visibly brightens, and Warren feels adored.

"That's so cool, will it, um, work?" He asks all smiles and Warren feels insulted - as if it wouldn't work!? So his voice betrays his temper when he snarls.

"Work? Of course it's going to work, gotta build it first but yeah, oh yeah, it's definitely going to work." He grins at Andrew, who smiles nervously and looks at the clock, and then hesitantly at the bedroom door and then back to Warren.

"I should, um, go?" He asks, and Warren does so love to play this game.

"Should you?" He asks moving forward - not that there's really that much space between them.

"Um.." Andrew has gone into fidget over drive, "Well it's sort of late?"

"Is it?" He's right in front of him now, Andrew moves his hands behind his back and shrugs his shoulders. Warren stands so close that their chests touch and he leans his head down brushing his cheek against Andrews ever so lightly and says in his ear. "So what are you going to do?"

Andrew looks like he's going to have an fit. So Warren moves his head back a little, and looks him in eyes - or tries, Andrew has a habit of looking at absolutely everything but a person if he's nervous

"Andrew" He says, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow slightly, Andrew does his half smile thing and looks at him apprehensively. Warren just kisses him and starts walking forward, Andrew stumbles backwards, slow to respond to the kiss - he always cautious about this. Even when Warrens got him pinned to the bed with his hands already working at the top button of his jeans, it takes him a while to start wriggling out of his t-shirt.

It might have bugged some people - or even worried them - but Warren loved it, the whole hesitation thing, that whole constant need for assurance and direction. He'd never met someone so damn amenable. He doesn't really need Andrew, if he could have Katrina back, he would. But he kind of wants him there, sure he's grating and hyper and who in their right minds prefers Dalton as a Bond anyway? But Warren likes having him around, he doesn't protest much, and when he does it's never for long.

Andrews staring at him; he looks confused and rumpled. Warren reaches out and cups his face running his thumb along his neck, lightly pressing with his nail. Andrew whines ow and and his mouth and nose twist in a way Warren finds somewhat attractive.

"Sorry" He grins and doesn't mean it, he kisses his neck and gets a shy smile and a murmured;

"It's okay" and then a reproachful "Can I sleep now?" And it's not like he's really asking for permission, but Warren likes to think that he is.

"All you like" And his voice was supposed to be sarcastic but it comes out a little bit warmer than he intended.

Andrew shuffles on the bed, trying to get comfortable, settling on his side and Warren stares at his back for a while. Andrew and Jonathan are useful to him now and he wants Andrew around more than Jonathan, he doesn't need either of them - or anyone for that matter. But maybe he'll plan a second jetpack...just in case, you know, he wants him around for a bit longer.


End file.
